


Clever Boy

by reddiegays



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: College, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Tozier Rights, Eddie is feral horny for Richie's brain, Flirting, M/M, Married Couple, Math Gay Richie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier Speaks Italian, Richie Tozier is Clever, Zoom - Freeform, and Richie is feral horny for bossy Eddie, there's not much to it. just thirst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddiegays/pseuds/reddiegays
Summary: Richie Tozier is a straight A student, a smart cookie. Eddie loves to be reminded about it.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier/Eddie Kaspbrak
Comments: 13
Kudos: 161





	Clever Boy

There was something people often forgot about Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak included: he was actually incredibly clever. He was often overlooked due to his boisterous behaviour, his teachers dismissing him as lazy and unwilling to learn. Richie’s intelligence was seemingly effortless and Eddie was always in awe whenever he witnessed it. It wasn’t until they’d left college and moved into a flat together that Eddie began to notice it wasn’t just Richie’s smart mouth that made him feel more than a little hot under the collar.

Eddie had been fighting his feelings for Richie for years and, now they were living together, he was finding it hard to control himself. Even now in the late evening, they were curled up on the sofa whilst some old quiz show played on their TV set. Eddie was only half-watching, preferring to lay his head in Richie’s lap and drift in and out of sleep. Richie played with his hair lazily, only speaking to answer questions.

_”What is 96 x 51?”_

“4896,” Richie answered without hesitation, focusing on twisting one of Eddie’s curls around his finger, watching it bounce back into place. He noticed Eddie stiffen, turning slightly to look up at him in shock. He frowned, “what?”

“How did you know that?”

Richie shrugged, suddenly feeling self-conscious, “I dunno. It’s easy. Just because you’re one of those gays that can’t do math…”

Eddie ignored the half-hearted insult as he scrambled to sit up. In the dim light of their flat, Richie couldn’t help but notice how cute Eddie was, illuminated by the TV. He’d commandeered one of his oversized sweaters that was far too long in the arms. Richie didn’t care one bit; it looked way better on Eddie. The shorter boy was leaning up on his knees, casually resting his arm over the back of the sofa.

“What else do you know?“

“Uh…” Richie adjusted his glasses nervously, shifting his body so he was facing Eddie properly, “I know a lot of math stuff, I guess. But, I like weird facts. Like, I know it’s super illegal to own just one guinea pig in Switzerland. ‘Cause guinea pigs are social animals and they are considered victims of abuse if they are alone,” he didn’t know why Eddie was staring at him the way he was so he finished with a nervous cough and held up a fist, “um, guinea pig rights, you know?”

Eddie smiled softly, playing with the sleeve of Richie’s shirt, “I think it’s cute you know that.”

Richie’s eyes lit up and a smug grin passed across his face as he leaned closer, “yeah, well, wait until I tell you the oldest ‘your mom’ joke was discovered on this, like, 3,500 year old Babylonian tablet in Iraq around the 70′s but-”

He was interrupted by Eddie leaning over and kissing him, passionately and urgently. Richie only allowed himself to be surprised for a brief moment before he tugged Eddie closer until the shorter boy was sitting in his lap. Eddie’s fingers wound through Richie’s hair, almost knocking his glasses off of his face several times. Richie responded by biting at Eddie’s lip, encouraging him. They broke away, breathing heavily. Neither moved away and Richie dropped his forehead to Eddie’s shoulder.

“Merda santa che era la cosa più calda mai,” he breathed into Eddie’s sweater, hands burrowing beneath the large garment to grasp his hips. Eddie’s hands found his chin, tilting his head up so he could look into his eyes.

"Seriously?” Eddie was a mess. His hair was sticking up, his lips were swollen and reddened. There was a look of utter adoration in his eyes. He looked perfect. He shook his head fondly, "you speak Italian?”

Richie offered an innocent smile, "the owl was threatening to kill me. The little green bitch.”

“Richie,” Eddie chuckled, pressing gentle kiss to his forehead, then his cheek and finally his mouth, “I’ve never been this in love with you.”

Richie’s heart leapt and he grinned, “really?” At Eddie’s firm nod, Richie lifted them off of the sofa, still firmly holding Eddie by the hips, “well, Eds, if you love me now, wait until you see me play piano.”

* * *

_some years later_

“What am I looking at here, Johnson?” Eddie squinted at the mess of reports full of miscalculations and blatant mistakes. He looked to the small window on his screen containing his colleague’s Zoom call, “this is a fucking mess.”

“Sorry, boss,” Johnson said with the air of someone who wasn’t sorry at all. As far as he was concerned, Tozier was paid big money to sort out these problems. It was his issue now. He drummed his fingers, watching Eddie fretting and taking notes, “they came to me like that.”

Eddie just muttered something under his breath, continuing to scribble on his notepad and ignore Johnson. The balding businessman just waited impatiently to be dismissed, casually looking around the limited view he had of Eddie’s study. A few photos hung on the wall in the background, mostly of Eddie and another man. He wasn’t very open about his personal life but it was common knowledge the man was his husband. Finally, he finished whatever it was he was writing and cleared his throat, speaking to someone off-screen.

“Hey, Rich, could you-” 

“Sure, babe,” the man from the photos appeared for a brief moment to kiss Eddie on the forehead. Johnson’s eyebrows rose at the change in expression on his boss’ face as he gazed lovingly at the other man.

“He’s quicker than a calculator,” was the only thing Eddie said by way of explanation. Johnson just nodded, hoping he’d be dismissed soon.

Not one to be silent for too long, Richie, still out of sight of Eddie’s colleague, called almost smugly, “aaaaaand?”

"And it turns me on when he’s being smart,” Eddie said with a sigh, taking the paper that Richie handed back to him. He began inputting the correct data, typing rapidly on his computer, “probably gonna fuck him after you sign off, not gonna lie,” Johnson didn’t know what to say but his disgust must have been evident on his face as Eddie looked up and scowled, snapping at him, “what, do you want to watch or something?”

“Nope, sorry boss,” Johnson at least had the decency to look ashamed, blushing profusely as he scrambled for his mouse, “g’night, Mr. Tozier.”

His video screen disappeared and Eddie shook his head, removing his reading glasses and massaging his temple. He smiled as he felt Richie move to stand behind him, tentatively rubbing at his shoulders.

"You know, if your thing is me being a sexy genius,” Eddie chuckled but he didn’t disagree. Richie leaned down to his husband’s ear, nibbling at it for good measure, “my thing’s gotta be sexy bossman Eddie.”

Eddie stood abruptly, turning around and shoving Richie into a chair. Before he could do so much as sit up straight, Eddie was in his lap, smirking, “shut up, Richie.”

Grinning, Richie saluted happily, leaning up to kiss the love of his life, “yes, sir.”


End file.
